


A simple day of Mrs.Kyan

by Suberr



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: DeepL Translation, M/M, Marriage, Psot Anime, Translation from Chinese, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: When Reki and Langa get married, nothing special happens.
Relationships: Reki Kyan/Langa Hasegawa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	A simple day of Mrs.Kyan

**Author's Note:**

> When I heard the dialogue of ep5 preview, I just thought: am I watching a marriage drama, what this fragrant and soft commanding husband to go grocery shopping little kawaii wife?
> 
> Sorry for the poor English

Mrs. Kyan woke up with the sound of a crisp alarm clock. He looked to his left in a daze, and the hands were at 10:00. The right side of the double bed was empty, and Reki, an engineer working for a brand-name skateboard company, was squeezing into the morning train to go to work every day. Langa, a skateboarder and snowboarder, was enjoying a rare winter break now.

Like the model couple who wanted to get married in high school and have to waited until they graduated from college, Langa has been a member of the Kyan family for a long time. He was persuaded by Reki that not to give up his family name and his father's heritage. It didn't matter to Langa, sharing the same family name with Reki gave him a sense of closeness, and his father must have wanted him to be happier. But he had signed up for the National Collegiate Skateboarding Championships in college, and for the sake of the points accumulated in the event, Langa sulked and took his original surname. Therefore, Langa was nominally naturalized, but his actual name was still Hasegawa Langa, so he stubbornly asked people to call him Mrs. Kyan in private.

It was still half an hour before the start of Nanjo Kojiro's cooking class, whose distance was easy to get there on a skateboard. The slow-moving Langa got up, dressed, washed up, and even did a five-minute warm-up exercise before leaving the sweet nest. Although Reki’s salary and his competition prize together are enough for them, but the early years of poverty has made him develop the habit of frugality; besides, you can't expect the person working since 8 a.m. to 8 p.m. to cook, you still have to learn how to cook the food you want. Last week, he was taught Japanese family style, and this week, it was finally the long-awaited Italian dessert, so Langa was a little drifted, even skateboarding like flying in the clouds.

Kojiro was not surprised when Langa stepped in the door right on time. He waited for Langa to join his seat before introducing today's judge, "Today we're going to learn how to make Tiramisu, and let the calligrapher Sakurayashiki Kaoru say 'delicious' to be qualified." The long pink-haired guest sat with an impatient face next to Kojiro on the podium. Since Langa joined S, he had heard that Joe and Cherry Blossom were bamboo horses with incompatible personalities, but from time to time Cherry Blossom would also assist Joe in this way. Perhaps there was something inside between them that was not known to outsiders. Without thinking much about it, Langa used his cell phone notepad to write down the recipe on the blackboard.

It was 2:00 p.m. when he left the cooking class. Remembering that the nearby supermarket was having a sale on eggs and flour tonight, he immediately sent a text message to Reki, telling him to remember to shop at the supermarket before going home. When he pressed the send button in a happy mood, he looked up and there in front of him was the figure of Adam leaning flirtatiously against the sports car, and Langa's face suddenly looked darker than the failed work he had just baked into charcoal.

"I'd like to buy you a cup of coffee."

"I like the sweet." Langa turned his head and walked away.

"Then I'll buy you a cup of milk tea." Ainosuke grabbed his arm, "I promise this is the last time."

Langa and Reki have been married for more than seven years, plus the time they've known each other for nearly fourteen years. For ordinary couples in the world, they have already entered the burnout period and started to find their own stimulation, and the multiple of seven is indeed a dangerous period for the survival of marriage. However, the young couple in Kyan are still as happy as newlyweds, without any sign of cheating, so that the neighbors and tabloid reporters waiting for the peachy news returned unhappy.

However, there is one exception, and that is the young talented man Shindo Ainosuke who has been chasing after Langa since high school. Langa had refused no less than a hundred times, and he thought that if he announced his marriage with Reki, Adam would give up. The day of the wedding, Adam even drove a Cadillac to steal the wedding, so he and Reki early slipped out the back door on a skateboard, after the vows to exchange the rings. They also begged Miya and Shadow to stop Adam for a while, afterwards also be teased there wouldn’t be such a wretched groom groom anymore. After that, Adam continued as usual, and said some meaningless words like a wife tasting better, like fermented wine as full-bodied and such, watch his public game every time, even dull Langa also deeply annoyed.

They walked into a inconspicuous milk tea shop on the street. As soon as they sat down, Adam immediately said openly, "Langa-kun, come to my side and leave that little brat."

"It's 'Mrs. Kyan'." Langa revised unhappily.

Adam's expression did not change and repeated, "Mrs. Kyan, leave Reki Kyan and stay with me."

"I refuse."

"Why? You and I should be the same kind of person, both pursuing the limits in skateboarding. From the first moment I saw you, I noticed that you had no fear of unknown paths and were always brave enough to take on challenges, that's what pure love for skateboarding is all about. You are the companion of LOVE who I am looking for."

Langa stirred the pearls of his milk tea cup and pondered for a moment before speaking, "You are projecting your ideals on me, Adam. I am not the pure person you think I am. I like skateboarding and I like Reki. I enjoyed the S Death Race and will always remember the sky I saw when I practiced skateboarding with Reki. All may seem like trivial things to you, but to me they are just as important and no one can replace them."

"So, what a pity." Adam looked at Langa regretfully, "Someday if you have time, let's play skateboarding together."

"Sure." Langa replied cheerfully.

When Langa got home, the wall clock in the living room was already past 6 o'clock. He randomly took out some vegetables, washed and chopped them, put them into a soup pot, added water and instand curry cubes, covered the lid, and left it on the stove over medium heat. Then Langa went into the bathroom, just in case, to take advantage of the time to wash off the smell of the perfume of Adam, or Reki backed and troubled him.

At 9:30, Reki arrived home and rang the doorbell with some large bags. Langa opened the door in fresh.

"Langa, I'm exhausted today, I miss you so much ~ kiss ~"

"Kiss~"

Langa gave Reki a Kiss, "Welcome home, Reki."

"I'm back."

That was an ordinary, uneventful day for Mrs. Kyan.

End


End file.
